Parabatai
by unicornj2
Summary: Jared e Jensen eram soulmates, se reconheceram imediatamente assim que puseram os olhos uns nos outros. Nada podia os separar certo? Até aquele dia em que o pior pesadelo de Jensen, talvez tenha se tornado realidade...
1. The end has no end

Jared e Jensen se conheciam há apenas um ano, mas como o relacionamento dos dois se mostrou bem sólido e verdadeiro, resolveram avançar e morarem juntos. Faziam 4 meses que Jensen havia se mudado para casa de Jared, pois era mais ampla, e o moreno alegava ser melhor para seus filhos Harley e Sadie. Jensen não reclamou e acabou se mudando para junto de seu amado.

Jared era bombeiro do oitavo batalhão da cidade de Austin, Jensen sentia muito orgulho do marido, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito medo, uma vez que a profissão do amado era um tanto arriscada. Porém, como Jared já era bombeiro antes mesmo de se conhecerem, preferiu não dar palpites na vida dele, mesmo que por vezes, desejasse que Jay - como o chamava carinhosamente – atuasse em outro ramo.

Apenas pedia para o outro tomar cuidado quando partia para suas missões, afinal, ele acabou conhecendo seu moreno de 1,94 justamente porque esse não foi cuidadoso o suficiente, e em um de seus resgates acabou torcendo um dos pés, precisando assim, fazer fisioterapia para que pudesse retornar o mais rápido possível ao trabalho. E cuidar do cabeça oca do Jared, é tudo que o Fisioterapeuta - mais requisitado do Health Care Center's diga-se de passagem - faz... cuida bem demais.

Jensen ri, se lembrando de quão resistente Jared foi ao ter que se submeter a fisioterapia, pois como dizia ele: "Eu sou forte o suficiente, não preciso de fisioterapia". Jensen se surpreendeu com a força de vontade que o paciente teve para terminar as sessões. E o motivo era ainda mais encantador, já que o bombeiro não aguentava ver missões das quais não podia participar por estar se recuperando, ou como o moreno, fazendo bico – que na opinião de Jensen, o deixava ainda mais fofo - dizia: "Parado, sem fazer nada e só engordando".

Agora aqui deitado, na cama king size do quarto dos dois, Jensen sorri bobo, ainda deliciando-se da companhia que estava sobre seu peito. Jared chegara cansado de mais uma missão, e depois de um bom banho, caiu direto na cama. Teoricamente, Jensen já deveria estar pronto para assumir seu turno no hospital, entretanto, não queria sair do calor gostoso que o corpo sobre si, estava lhe proporcionando; gemendo de frustração, foi tentando sair de baixo sem o acordar, falhando miseravelmente, já que isso fez Jared grudar-se ainda mais a ele, abraçando-o pela cintura e enrolando aquelas pernas gigantes em cima dele.

\- Jay... isso não é justo, eu tenho que trabalhar, levanta essa bunda preguiçosa daí.- Disse um Jensen, um tanto quanto culpado, por ter que sair daquele aperto que fazia seu coração acelerar.

Isso fez Jared olhar para cima, pondo o queixo sobre o peito de Jensen e fazer aquela carinha que ainda mataria Jensen do coração.

\- Pensei que o doutor Ackles gostasse da minha bunda preguiçosa! - disse o moreno fingindo estar ofendido e caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida, pois Jensen - apesar de ser menor que ele - ter facilmente invertido as posições e o jogado de costas na cama, sentado sobre si.

\- Nossa doutor, assim que o senhor trata seus pacientes? – Perguntou Padalecki fingindo indignação.

\- Somente um na verdade... um bem teimoso e que está me impedindo de fazer meu trabalho - dizia Jensen roubando um selinho do amado.

\- Acho que ele não está fazendo nada, e sim o senhor - disse Jared com uma cara doce e travessa, olhando para Jensen que segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça.

\- Tá bom. Digamos que esse paciente seja... muito gostoso. – disse Jensen com um ar meio safado.

\- E ele também tem uma bunda preguiçosa bem gostosa – acrescentou Jared, também entrando no clima.

\- Sim... ele tem – concordou Jensen, dando um beijo quente e saindo de cima do marido, levantou-se da cama.

\- Agora é sério, eu tenho que ir trabalhar e você tem que descansar mocinho! - beijou as duas pálpebras do moreno, que parecia ter passado noites em claro, e foi tomar banho. Quando voltou, encontrou Jared já adormecido, com uma perna esticada e outra dobrada, aquela bundinha empinada, vestida em uma saxx preta. Jensen se achou um puta cara de sorte. Nem se despediu direto do marido já que estava atrasado e não queria atrapalhar o sono do outro.

Durante toda a manhã, Jensen estava com um pressentimento ruim, um aperto no peito, que só fazia crescer toda vez que se perguntava o motivo daquilo, e sua mente inconscientemente vagava para Jared. Talvez fosse só coisa da sua cabeça, mas ele nunca se sentia bem diante desses sentimentos, porque sempre se lembrava de sua mãe lhe dizendo para acreditar no nosso coração. Assim que conseguiu um intervalo, ligou para Jared, que a essa hora já deveria estar acordado. No terceiro toque o moreno atendeu:

\- Hey baby tudo okay?

\- Hummm Jay, tá tudo bem por aí?

\- Melhor agora, mas acabei de tomar café, tava indo tomar banho, algum problema aí?

\- Humm... não, é só... um daqueles pressentimento ruins que tenho as vezes sabe... Mas... hoje é seu dia de folga né?

\- Sim baby, pode ficar despreocupado, vou apenas relaxar e esperar meu doutor chegar para ter minha sessão particular.

\- Tá bom Jay, eu... eu tenho que ir agora, só queria te dizer que te amo, e... se cuida okay? Até logo.

Jensen se acalmou um pouquinho por saber que Jared estava em casa então, provavelmente, isso deveria ser mesmo apenas uma bobagem de sua cabeça. Voltou ao trabalho que tanto amava e se dedicava, afinal, não era atoa que era o melhor nesse ramo.

Jared estava na sala, jogado no sofá assistindo um jogo, com cervejas e fritas do lado, apesar de já ter 26 anos, as vezes parecia ainda ser um adolescente. Recebeu uma mensagem, era do Osric, um dos seus companheiros do pelotão e um dos seus melhores amigos. Pedindo para que Jared o substituísse durante a tarde, uma vez que estava muito mal do estômago. Sem pensar muito, o moreno disse que por ele tudo bem e aceitou. Logo depois se arrependeu, pois tinha prometido ao Jensen que ficaria em casa, mas seu amigo estava precisando dele, e ele não poderia ficar preso em casa apenas por um pressentimento ruim.

\- "Isso deve ser apenas coisa da cabeça de Jen."- pensou consigo, mas enviou uma mensagem ao loiro, explicando o que havia acontecido e avisando chegaria pela noite. Chegando no QG, o dia prosseguiu sem nenhuma intercorrências, o que era estranho para esse período, já que as altas temperaturas favoreciam as queimadas; não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas era estranho. Um pouco antes do turno acabar, eles receberam o chamado de um incêndio em uma reserva ao entorno de Austin. Como Jared estava subsistindo Osric, foi junto com o grupamento.

Sobrevoaram perto da casa onde o fogo tomava conta e através de uma escada, desceram do helicóptero. As chamas ainda estavam altas, o que tornava o trabalho deles inútil, já que não tinham água o suficiente para apagar aquilo tudo.

Jared escutou um pedido de socorro e seguindo seu coração – coisa que inúmeras vezes já lhe trouxe riscos e problemas, mas não conseguia e nem queria mudar, gostava de ser quem era - resolveu ir até a casa e pelo menos tentar, salvar a pessoa.

\- Jared espera, olha só pra isso, você tá louco ou é suicida? - Pellegrino gritava pro amigo que já seguia em direção a casa.

Alguns minutos depois viram uma garotinha correndo em direção a eles, com os olhinhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, com sangue colorindo seus cachinhos loiros.

\- Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem! Cadê o titio que resgatou você princesa?- perguntou Pellegrino, um tanto quanto aflito.

\- Ainda tá tentando salvar meu papai. Ele vai salvar meu papai não é?- perguntou a menininha assustada e com voz de choro.

\- Sim, ele sempre salva as pessoas.- "mesmo que isso possa custar a própria vida" pensou para si - Agora vamos, temos que tira-la daqui porque essa fumaça só lhe fará mal - disse Pellegrino a pondo no colo e subindo as escadas com a garotinha no colo.

\- Cadê o Gigante?! - Misha perguntou preocupado, olhando para baixo e não encontrando o amigo.

Estavam todos aflitos, pois já havia se passado um tempo desde que o moreno não respondia as chamadas pelo rádio e não apareceu fora da casa.

\- Senhores... vocês conhecem a regra mais antiga... NÃO DÁ PRA SALVAR TODO MUNDO - dizia Cliff o piloto do helicóptero - Essa fumaça tá atrapalhando a visão geral eu não terei como sair daqui, e nem vocês se não partirmos imediatamente!

\- Mas o Jay ainda tá lá... - Misha dizia baixinho, mesmo sabendo ser praticamente impossível, que Jared ainda estivesse naquela casa, cheia de fumaça tóxica e sob toda aquela quentura e ainda estivesse vivo.

\- Tá ficando escuro e nós vamos voltar aqui amanhã pra checar. Já está de noite, não temos mais o que fazer - Cliff dizia com um aperto no peito porque sempre fora muito próximo a Jared.

Para acabar de vez com a esperança de que Padalecki ainda saísse com vida de lá, uma das paredes da casa desabou, causando uma enorme nuvem de fumaça.

Misha somente se encostou para trás e se permitiu deixar uma lágrima grossa rolar.


	2. Tear in my heart

\- Tá ficando escuro e nós vamos voltar aqui amanhã pra checar. Já está de noite, não temos mais o que fazer - Cliff dizia com um aperto no peito porque sempre fora muito próximo a Jared.

Para acabar de vez com a esperança de que Padalecki ainda saísse com vida de lá, uma das paredes da casa desabou, causando uma enorme nuvem de fumaça.

Misha somente se encostou para trás e se permitiu deixar uma lágrima grossa rolar.

Eles voltaram para casa desapontados consigo mesmo, afinal eles estavam ali pra salvar vidas no entanto perderam um de seus companheiros e a família a qual foram salvar, a garotinha ainda dormia nos braços de Pellegrino quando chegaram no quartel, Pellegrino foi diretamente pra hospital com a garotinha cujo nome era Charlie. Não tinha como explicar que seu papai e sua mamãe haviam morrido durante o incêndio, sentia um enorme pesar no peito, Charlie devia ter apenas 4 anos mas já sofrera tanto e possivelmente sofreria mais.

Conhecia na pele a dor de perder alguém especial, pois tinha perdido seu irmão Miguel, durante um incêndio na casa do lago da família, onde quando crianças passaram as férias de verão, foi depois desse incidente que Mark passou a querer salvar as pessoas de incêndios, já que não pôde fazer isso pelo irmão que tanto amava. Fazia isso em memória dele, sabia que nem sempre era possível salvar a todos, mas perder o amigo de longa data o abalara, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos só de pensar em como Jensen receberia essa notícia, por mais bravo que fosse não se sentia emocionalmente preparado pra isso.

O dia de Jensen foi tão turbulento, haviam vários pacientes esperando pelo seu atendimento, ele se amaldiçoou internamente por não ter visto sua agenda antes de sair de casa pois poderia ter reagendado algumas terapias, agora terá que atender a todos. Depois que falou com Jared, teve pouco tempo para almoçar. Voltando então para o trabalho, quanto mais rápido atendesse seus pacientes mais rápido chegaria em casa, tava com saudades do seu baby como chamava carinhosamente seu marido. Era dia de folga do Jared que deveria a uma hora dessas estar jogado no sofá re-assistindo Star Wars. Jared sempre zombava do Jensen por esse nunca ter assistido Star Wars ele dizia "As únicas pessoas do mundo que nunca viram Star Wars são os personagens de Star Wars sabe porque? porque eles vivem lá, Jensen! Eles vivem em Star Wars!" Ria se lembrando da situação quando ouviu batidas na porta do seu consultório, estava rezando pra não ser mais um paciente, ele não era preguiçoso assim, mas só tinha um lugar no qual ele gostaria de estar e não era nesse consultório

\- Chefinho? - ouviu a voz da sua secretária o chamando.

\- Pode entrar, Bella!

\- Só pra dizer que finalmente acabamos o expediente - Bella dizia com uma cara que refletia sua CANSAÇO

\- Ta dispensada Bells, da próxima vez não me deixe fazer essa loucura de marcar isso tudo de fisios pra um mesmo dia... Eu só podia estar bêbado quando fiz isso. - Jensen dizia rindo assim como sua amiga e secretaria.

\- Okay, dê um abraço naquele cabeça dura - disse já saindo da sala - e tenha uma excelente noite - Bella gritou do outro lado da porta. Jensen sentia o tom de malicia na voz dela e ria...com certeza iria aproveitar tudinho.

Jensen já estava no carro quando parou pra ler as mensagens do dia. Ignorou o restante e foi direto ler as do Jay.

"Jen... não briga comigo mas Osric tá precisando que eu substitua ele pela tarde...eu aceitei... desculpa, mas ele tá mal e ele faria isso por mim caso eu precisasse... Sei que te prometi que não sairia hoje mas vai ficar tudo bem afinal eu sou o Jared...relaxa. Te amo, chego aí de noitinha"

Aquela sensação de paz que Jensen sentia foi por água abaixo ao ler e reler a mensagem. O que deixava o loiro tenso era esse "Afinal eu sou o Jared" e como bem conhecia esse JARED nem hesitaria em salvar alguém mesmo pondo a si em risco. Foi dirigindo aflito por todo caminho até em casa.

Já eram 19:00hs quando Jensen chegou em casa, abriu a porta e achou estranho os cachorros não estarem ali saltitantes esperando por ele. Isso só piorava ainda mais as paranóias da sua cabeça.

\- JARED?

\- SADIE?

\- HARLEY?

Subindo as escadas direto pro quarto dos dois, e parando quando percebeu que Harley e Sadie estavam deitados na cama cabisbaixos.

\- Ahhh qual é! Meu dia foi suficiente bosta, só por favor não ponha meu baby em perigo - Jensen entoava baixinho.

Ficar aqui e esperar o Jay...ou ir no quartel? Questionava-se. Resolveu ficar e esperar porque tava cansado e porque Jared já devia estar a caminho e tudo estaria bem, dento de alguns minutos ele atravessaria aquela porta com aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um, ofuscando tudo ao redor, afinal ele era o Jared nada de ruim aconteceria a ele. Jensen pensava sentado na beira da cama com Harley e Sadie ao seu lado ambos olhando pra porta como se num passe de mágica Jared aparecesse.

20:00 Jensen ouviu batidas na porta e correu pra atender ignorando o fato dos cachorros não o terem acompanhado. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Misha amigo do Jared.

\- Hey Misha! - Jen sorria ao ver o moreno, mas não era extremamente esse moreno pelo qual ele ansiava - Hunmm cadê o Jay? Não vai dizer que alguém precisou ser substituído a noite - Jensen dizia com humor, querendo ignorar os olhos inchados de Misha, que ainda não olhava pra ele. - Misha? Por favor me diz que está tudo bem com ele. - Sua voz saía um pouco baixa com um desespero mascarado.

Misha olhou pra ele e Jensen nem sequer precisou ouvir alguma coisa pois viu tristeza sobre tristeza naquele mar azul que era os olhos do cupido dos dois

\- Jensen... Acho melhor entrarmos - Misha dizia preocupado com a expressão de dor no rosto do amigo.

Jensen se deixou ser levado até a sala, parecia que seu corpo já não o pertencia. Ouviu incrédulo toda a história que Misha o contava. Quando Misha contou pra ele sobre o desabamento da casa Jensen não controlava mais suas lágrimas.

\- Não, não, não. Misha isso não aconteceu com ele, você ta brincando comigo não é?

\- Jen eu gostaria de dizer que isso não é verdade mas eu tava lá, eu vi as paredes caindo...por mais que queira acreditar que ele ainda ta vivo você sabe que as probabilidades não estão a nossa favor.

\- Mas ele não... ele... não pode ter ido embora... ele jurou pra mim Misha...jurou que voltaria pra mim... sempre - Jensen soluçava entre uma palavra e outra.

\- Jensen nós vamos voltar lá amanhã, a fumaça da casa tá nos impedindo de sobrevoar o local, mas prometo que amanhã nós voltarem lá e faremos de tudo pra encontrar ele. Okay? Você quer que fique aqui hoje? - disse tentando acalmar o amigo que só balbuciava sequências de "não"

Recobrando a consciência Jensen via a preocupação estampa no rosto do Misha mas nesse momento só queria ficar sozinho.

\- Não precisa Misha, eu só quero um tempo sozinho, você consegue me entender? - Jensen tinha parado de chorar e agora tinha um olhar um tanto perdido estava sério de repente.

\- Mas você...

\- Misha. Eu. Quero. Ficar. Sozinho. Tudo. Bem - Jensen falava baixo mas com autoridade na sua voz.

\- Okay, eu prometo trazer ele amanhã.

\- Um bombeiro amigo seu me prometeu que não sairia de casa hoje... Vocês tem tendência a não cumprir promessas.

Misha ficara meio atônito com as palavras ácidas do loiro, que não eram de todo mentira, afinal seria bem difícil retirar Jared de lá com vida. Depois de dar um abraço em Jensen, se dirigiu pra casa de Osric que depois de ter sabido da notícia se culpava pelo ocorrido, já que não podia ajudar um, ajudaria outro. Osric era melhor amigo do Jared desde a época da infância. Sabia quão apegado os dois eram e que o mesmo estaria péssimo.

Depois da saída do Misha, Jensen ficou um bom tempo apenas olhando a sala de sua casa, absorvendo cada detalhe alí, era como se fosse apenas um dia comum...via um Jared andando de cueca para um lado e pro outro atrás de alguma coisa *já que ele tinha a mania de deixar as coisas jogadas e cabia a Jensen arrumar a bagunça* O Jared da imaginação de Jensen, ia e vinha da cozinha pra sala, ora cantando, ora contando alguma coisa divertida, se jogando no sofá e pondo a cabeça no colo do Jensen, rindo pra ele como se não existisse nada mais importante no mundo.

Jensen sabia que aquilo não era real, mas não queria sair daquela realidade alternativa e enfrentar a escuridão que o aguardava na vida real.

Vida... Jensen se pegava pensando...Que inferno de vida ele teria sem sua metade? Não conseguia se ver seguindo em frente sem seu moreno, era como se sua força tivesse se esvaído. Não conseguia nem se levantar do sofá que dirá seguir essa "vida"

Como esse mundo idiota ousa deixar escapar aquela criatura incrível que era seu marido? Quão egoísta Deus era por ter tirado a única razão pela qual Jensen tava alí? Jensen tentava pensar o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo justo com ele, se era uma punição ele queria saber porquê. Ele sempre fora bom, mesmo que algumas pessoas dissessem que ele não era digno, por conta de sua opção sexual. Não, Deus não puniria alguém por amar... puniria? Esperava que não. Mas então por infernos isso tava acontecendo com ele. Ele deveria ter ficado na cama pela manhã, e não deixado Jared se oferecer de bandeja pra morte. Ele devia ter acreditado em seus instintos.

Devia... passado...por mais que quisesse não tinha o poder de voltar no passado e concertar as coisas, restando ao loiro apenas consequências. Consequências péssimas. Jensen sentiu seu rosto ser lambido eram os bebês do Jared... agora seus, alí lambendo as lágrimas de sua face.

\- O que é suposto que eu faça? - soluçava abraçando os cães

Subiu pro quarto e seguiu direto pro banheiro. Suas ações eram totalmente automáticas quando dera por si já estava nú embaixo do chuveiro, suas lágrimas entremeadas com a água corrente, sentou-se no piso gélido enquanto relembrava os momentos com seu amado. Jensen tremia de frio ainda com a água correndo sobre seu corpo, ja fazia um bom tempo que estava lá, encostado na parede abraçando os joelhos. Jensen desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha saindo do banheiro. Ficou alí parado observando a assombração do Jared deitado em sua cama extamente como estava essa manhã., dormindo pleno. Vestiu uma Box e uma das camisas do Jared deitando-se em seguida na cama abraçando o travesseiro do moreno, sentido a mistura do shampoo do Jared com aquele cheirinho especial dele. Sentiu um movimento nos pés da cama e nem precisou ver pra saber que eram as únicas companhias que ele teria a partir dali. Se ele ainda sobrevivesse aquilo, pois sentia que sua vida se reduzia a nada a cada lembrança do moreno.

Passou o resto da noite em claro com crises de choro seguidas de crises existenciais, atormentado pelo fantasma do Jared rindo pra ele. Jensen só podia ter enlouquecido afinal tinha momentos que se pegava conversando com o falso Jared. Rindo de piadas que o falso Jared fazia. E se repreendendo por estar tão louco ao ponto de sair por aí falando com fantasmas. Quando Jared voltasse.. e ele votaria Jensen contaria esse momento de loucura e com toda certeza ouviria a risada mais gostosa que já ouvira. Uma paredezinha de nada não poderia ter tirado a vida dele, não, não, não. Jensen intermeava luto com negação.

A exaustão o venceu e Jensen dormiu, um sono não pacífico, cheio de pesadelos, teve febre durante a manhã decorrente do tempo que ficou no banho, sentia-se um caco, sabe quando um inseto é atropelado por um carro... então Jensen era o inseto.

Depois de acordar Jensen apenas ficou lá deitado ouvindo Jared cantando Pearl Jam no banheiro. Era assombroso o quão real aquilo parecia, Jensen tava em um estado vegetativo pois conseguia ouvir alguém batendo à sua porta mas não conseguia responder nem ao menos queria. Ele era fisioterapeuta tinha que ajudar as pessoas tinha jurado isso ao ter se formado, mas ele simplesmente não tinha mais convicção de nada em sua vida, nem sabia ao certo por que ainda respirava.

Exaurido dirigiu-se ao banheiro ligou a torneira e deixou a banheira encher. Olhava-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava disposto atrás da porta, estava ainda vestido em uma das camisetas do Jared a que ele mais gostava. Dizia que a camisa caía bem melhor no corpo do loiro, isso porque dava uma visão privilegiada da bundinha sardenta dele.

"Não quero viver num mundo onde você não exista, eu não existo se você não existe lembra? Você vai me matar quando nós encontrarmos no céu...mas pra isso já vou estar morto...então você vai me perdoar, eu aprendi a fazer aquele olhinho de cachorro perdido com o melhor afinal..."

Jensen entrava na banheira ainda vestido mas agora com uma gilete em suas mãos. Jensen chorava copiosamente, sentia seu peito sendo rasgado e sabia que não suportaria mais aquilo, ele era forte...mas a fonte da sua força já não estava mais lá. Não conseguia passar um segundo sequer sem pensar nele, essa co-dependência incapacitava-o de pensar em si sem que Jared viesse primeiro. E se não havia Jared não havia Jensen.

"Obrigado por me dar o melhor ano da minha vida... obrigado por dar razão pra ela também. Minha vida é sua eu estou apenas te devolvendo ela...me perdoa baby. Te amo"


End file.
